vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bow Master Soul Archer
Summary "Bow Master" Soul Archer is a secondary antagonist of the 5th Season of Ninjago. He is one of the 5 generals of the Ghost Warrior Army, his main weapons are Bow and Arrow, and he resides in the Cursed Realm. He was summoned by Morro using the Allied Armor of Azure, alongside Ghoultar and Bansha to help him getting the Sword of Sanctuary in the Cloud Kingdom, which was the key to find the Realm Crystal, an object necessary to free their master, the Preeminent, form the Cursed Realm. In addition, at one point in time, he won a bet with the mercenary Ronin, however, since the latter couldn't pay off, he was threatened by Soul Archer to be banished to the Cursed Realm. As a consequence, Soul Archer forced Ronin multiple times to act against the Ninjas and to help Morro and the other Ghosts. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-C Name: While his true name is unknown, he is referred to simply as "Soul Archer" Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but he has presumably been trapped in the Cursed Realm for a much longer time than Morro Classification: Bow Master, Ghost General, Cursed Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Perfectly knows how to use his bow, and he's a master of it), Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8 on [[the Preeminent] and the Cursed Realm: he and every other Ghost Warriors, every time they die, they can instantly regenerate inside of it]), Regeneration (Either Low-Godly or Mid-Godly, as he can regenerate from being completely destroyed; mostly not combat applicable, as he regenerates inside of the Cursed Realm, from which he cannot come back normally [Check Note for more info]), Intangibility (Ghosts are naturally immaterial and intangible, and can phase through basically anything), Possession (Of both inanimate objects and living beings, and like in Morro's case, he should be able to negate person's Power Bestowal by possessing them), likely Invisibility (He should be able to turn invisible like other ghosts can), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Thanks to their master, Soul Archer and the other Ghost Warriors are completly unaffected by the powers of the inhabitants of the Cloud Kingdom, who control the fate of anything that happens in the 17 Realms), Flight, Shapeshifting (Ghosts can grow legs or a ghostly tail, and are freely able to swich between them), limited Transmutation and Cloth Manipulation (Ghosts can change the appearence of whatever they possess to some extent) and Technology Manipulation (They can also change the function of the vehicles they possess to a certain degree), Light Manipulation (Ghosts naturally glow, and can change a light source's color to fluorescent lime/green), Weapon Creation (like the other 4 Ghost Generals, Soul Archer can create Ghostly Weapons his case, Ghostly Bow and Arrow with his powers), Transmutation and Curse Manipulation (Like any other Ghost Warrior, Soul Archer is able to bypass the durability of enemies by hitting them with ghostly weapons, cursing them and turning them into cursed ghosts too), Homing Attack (his arrows can home and chase their target, and they are even able to change direction after they miss), Non-Physical Interaction (can harm other intangible ghosts like him) Attack Potency: Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to other ghosts, who fought the Ninjas, and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost. Shouldn't be much weaker, if not weaker at all than Morro), can bypass durability by Cursing his enemy, turning them into a ghost Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (comparable to the Ninjas and to Morro), likely higher attack speed with his arrows Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to Morro and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost) Durability: Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to Morro and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost). His various types of Immortality, Regeneration and Ghost Physiology make him difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range normally, likely higher depending on what he's possessing. At least hundreds of meters, likely kilometers with his arrows (his arrows were able to chase Jay Walker when he was sliding down a mountain and to travel the length of an entire city to reach Ronin) Standard Equipment: Master_Ghost_Archer.png|Soul Archer's Bow and Arrow SoulArcher1.png|Soul Archer's Arrow with a Skreemer on it. *'Ghostly Bow and Arrow:' Soul Archer's signature weapons are Ghostly Bow and Arrow, which he can create at will. His arrows (which can also appear with a Skreemer little ghost of lower class on their tip) are capable of cursing whoever gets hit by them and turning them into a cursed ghost too. This process ignores durability. These arrows are also able to chase their target, changing direction, and coming back even if they missed the target. Intelligence: Soul Archer is a fearsome general and warrior, and also a master at using Bow and Arrow. He usually tends to be more strategic than the other Ghost Generals Weaknesses: Like any other ghost, his primary weakness is water, which is able to harm him regardless of his durability, and decent amounts of it (like a bucket of water, or even a teapot) are enough to one-shot him, thought this weakness becomes irrelevant when possessing someone or something, and even if destroyed, he can regenerate immediately in the Cursed Realm. If he possesses a person, the host may try to fight him back, weakening him in the process. Deepstone armors make the user immune to the ghosts' powers, and much like water Deepstone weapons can one-shot any ghost regardless of their strength (unless, of course, the ghost is possessing someone/something). Feats: Able to chase Jay Walker when he was sliding down the Wailing Alps using only one arrow. Another arrow was able to chase Ronin across an entire city. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Physiology:' Since he's an undead ghost, Soul Archer is intangible and can likely become invisible, able to fly, and he is able to possess both living beings and inanimate objects, allowing him to control them and change their appearance to some extent, and even how certain vehicles can function. Like Morro demonstrated, if he possessed someone with Power Bestowal, he would be able to negate this ability. By being cursed by the Preeminent, he is capable of regenerating inside of her when killed, and he's protected by the Fate Manipulation of the inhabitants of the Cloud Kingdom, who can control the fate of everything in the 17 Realms. In addition, he can grow legs to walk or grow a ghostly tail to fly at will. Ghosts also naturally glow and are able to change the colors of a light source to fluorescent lime/green. Note: If Soul Archer is destroyed, he can immediately regenerate inside the Cursed Realm, another universe which is the stomach of his master, the Preeminent, however, this is in the majority of the times not combat applicable, since he cannot get out of it normally. If Soul Archer would be conventionally killed by an enemy in battle, he would end up regenerating in the Cursed Realm, but remaining stuck inside of it, resulting in a victory via BFR for the opponent according to SBA. The only scenarios in which his regeneration would be fully applicable in battle would be if either the battle took place inside of the Cursed Realm, or if Soul Archer had a way to get out of it, such as getting summoned by the Preeminent if the latter is present near the battle location. Gallery SoulArcher.png|Soul Archer's Minifigure SoulArcher3.png|Soul Archer has he appears in the show MoS48Archer.png MoS48Bansha.png MoS52NotAfraid.png|Soul Archer standing alongside Bansha MorroArcher.jpg|Soul Archer standing alongside Morro MoS54BackSoon.png|Soul Archer coming back from the Cursed Realm alongside Bansha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Snipers Category:Undead Category:Cursed Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Bow Users Category:Summons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Technopaths Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7